Golf is enjoyed by a wide variety of players—players of different genders and players of dramatically different ages and skill levels. Golf is somewhat unique in the sporting world in that such diverse collections of players can play together in golf events, even in direct competition with one another (e.g., using handicapped scoring, different tee boxes, in team formats, etc.), and still enjoy the golf outing or competition. These factors, together with increased availability of golf programming on television (e.g., golf tournaments, golf news, golf history, and/or other golf programming) and the rise of well known golf superstars, at least in part, have increased golf's popularity in recent years both in the United States and across the world.
In the game of golf, golf balls are propelled in a variety of different manners (e.g., to travel long or maximum distances; to travel shorter, controlled distances; for chipping or pitching; for putting; etc.), and different physical properties or characteristics of the ball will better assist in performing the ball's desired functions. Unfortunately, many of the desired functions of the ball require contrasting physical properties or characteristics. For example, certain hardness and spin characteristics are useful to enable a golf ball to fly long distances when struck at high swing speeds, e.g., by a driver. These same hardness and spin characteristics, however, are less desirable for more delicate shots, like iron shots, pitch shots, and chip shots closer to the green, where more precise distance control and consistent ball reactions upon contact with the ground are desired.
As another example, personal “feel” or comfort in using a ball can be important for players. Balls of different hardnesses and/or made from different materials may react differently when struck with different clubs (e.g., produce a different hardness “feel,” produce different sounds, etc.). A ball formed to travel long or maximum distances off the driver may feel too hard and/or produce an undesirable sound (e.g., a loud click or ping) for the preferences of at least some players. A softer ball that induces more spin (and generally travels a shorter distance) also may produce an undesirable sound for the preferences of some players (e.g., it may produce more of a “thud” type sound when struck by club), and it may not travel the desired distances on longer shots. Accordingly, selecting a ball may require players to balance their performance and “feel” requirements and desires. Ball construction and feel characteristics are definitely not a “one-size-fits-all” proposition.
Golf ball's dimple patterns also are not a “one-size-fits-all” situation. For example, players with lower swing speeds may need a dimple pattern that helps the ball get better lift when struck by the driver to enable this player to achieve better driving distance. This same dimple pattern, however, if used by a player having a high swing speed, may cause the ball to “balloon” during its initial flight, resulting in decreased distance off the driver. On the other hand, dimple patterns that are useful to control ball trajectory and provide optimal distance at higher swing speeds (e.g., off the driver) may cause the ball to fly shorter distances when struck by drivers at lower swing speeds.
While technological improvements to golf balls have been made in recent years, additional golf ball options for affecting ball flight, ball feel, and ball performance would be welcome in the art.